


Feelin' Like A Rockstar

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and her friends go to a rock concert starring their favorite band.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Feelin' Like A Rockstar

Vanessa excitedly waited in line at The Viper Room, grasping her ticket in her hand. She was with her friends, Kameron and Aquaria, who were also excited but not nearly as much so as Vanessa. She was in love with the band's lead singer, Brock Hayhoe. 

"He's way too old for you, Ness, you're only 21." Vanessa shot Kameron a look.

"Thirteen years older is not too old, especially coming from you, you sugar baby whore." Kameron laughed and nodded.

"You're right, you're right." They went into the club and Vanessa looked at her phone, squealing as she did so.

"Ten more minutes then they're on!" Aquaria giggled and Vanessa turned towards her.

"What's up?" Aquaria shook her head.

"Nothing, you're just so in love with Brock." Vanessa's cheeks flushed.

"Am not." Aquaria gave her a knowing look.

"Am too." Vanessa flipped her off and the lights dimmed in the club. Girls started cheering and hollering when the band appeared and Vanessa nearly fainted when Brock looked at her.

"Hello West Hollywood!" Brock's voice was like melted chocolate and Vanessa's heart raced when he looked at her again.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" The crowd cheered and Brock smiled his dreamy smiled that Vanessa adored so much.

"Let's get this party started, yeah?" Everybody went wild and the band started playing as Brock sung. They rocked out on stage and Vanessa jumped up and down, bopping her head to the beat. The concert was absolutely lit, but it felt like it only lasted minutes before the band left the stage. As Brock stepped off stage, Vanessa screamed,

"I love you Brock!" He turned around and went back on stage.

"I love you too random concert goer! Now who said that?" Aquaria and Kameron jumped up and down and pointed to Vanessa.

"What's your name babygirl?" Vanessa nearly melted when he called her that.

"Vanessa." Brock nodded.

"Well Vanessa, why don't you come backstage?" Vanessa gasped and nodded.

"It's your time to shine!" Aquaria said.

"Get that dick!" Vanessa laughed at Kameron's remark. As if. She followed the band backstage and Brock smiled.

"You're stunningly gorgeous." Vanessa blushed and shifted her gaze downwards.

"Thank you." Brock bit his lip.

"Once we're done packing up, do you wanna come to my hotel room?" Vanessa's jaw dropped.

"Sure." She played it cool, not wanting to act like a crazy fangirl even though she totally was one.

"Sweet, this won't take too long." Vanessa nodded and waited while the band packed up. Once they were done, they all got into their van and drove to the hotel. Vanessa was in awe when they got there; it was a beautiful hotel in a secluded location. The rest of the band went to the bar while Brock and Vanessa went up to his room. Vanessa sat down on the couch as Brock poured two glasses of champagne. He handed her a flute and she sipped it, feeling more than giddy.

"Tell me about yourself." Vanessa thought fast. Was there anything special about her?

"Well, I love your band obviously, I love animals, and I'm a makeup artist." Brock nodded.

"Interesting." Vanessa nodded.

"I already know all about you." She awkwardly laughed right after she said that, knowing how stalker-ish that must have sounded.

"Not everything." He put his glass down and kissed Vanessa, making her heart flutter. She kissed him back hard, nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry." Brock shrugged it off and continued kissing her, running his hand through her long, wavy hair and cupping one of her breasts with the other. Brock gently squeezed it and Vanessa moaned into the kiss, wanting more. As if Brock read her mind, he stood up and took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Brock took off his shirt and Vanessa took off hers, and Brock reached around to take off her bra. He stared at her small, perky breasts and his mouth nearly watered at the sight. He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed and bent down to suck on her nipples. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brock's shoulders, pulling him closer as she felt her clit throb.

Suddenly, Brock stopped and undid his belt and pulled down his zipper and took off his jeans and boxers, revealing his achingly hard dick that was leaking pre cum. Vanessa stared at him with wide eyes as he got back onto the bed and lifted up Vanessa's skirt and rubbed her pussy through her panties. She sharply inhaled when he dipped his fingers below the waistband and slid a finger into her and brushed his fingertip against her g spot. Brock went up and kissed Vanessa again, this time more passionately and with more force than before. Brock yanked Vanessa's skirt and panties down and pushed the tip of his dick against her entrance.

"You wanna do this?" Vanessa nodded.

"More than anything." Brock smirked and slid into her, making Vanessa grab the sheets and moan. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her, making the bed creak and hit the wall. He steadily thrusted in and out of her and went back down to kiss her, and Vanessa wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, needing more contact. When Brock reached down to rub Vanessa's clit in circles, and she lost it. Her back arched and she let out a high pitched moan as she came, her body shaking and twitching. Feeling Vanessa clench around him, Brock came too. Vanessa's orgasm was intensified as she felt Brock's dick throbbing and hot cum shooting inside her. When they were both finished, Brock pulled out and stood up, putting his clothes back on.

"No cuddles?" Vanessa pouted and Brock chuckled.

"Not really my thing when I'm on tour." Vanessa stood up and put her clothes back on.

"What about when you're not on tour?" Brock sighed.

"Don't get attached to me okay?" Vanessa bit her lip.

"Why not?" Brock stared at her blankly.

"What, you think we can actually have something? You're just another fan, Vanessa." Vanessa felt tears coming to her eyes but blinked them away. She stayed silent and Brock pulled out his phone.

"I'll get you an Uber." Vanessa nodded stiffly.

"Thanks." Her voice was low and quiet, what happened to the man that was being so kind just an hour ago? Vanessa walked to the door and opened it.

"Bye." Brock didn't look up from his phone as Vanessa spoke.

"See ya." Vanessa left the room feeling absolutely heartbroken and waited outside of the hotel for her Uber. All the years of loving Brock and being a huge fan and he treats her like this? He was gonna pay.

**Author's Note:**

> currently crying over Vanjie wyd?


End file.
